


Three Days

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: They’ve only just met. Had their first date yesterday. Dean should keep his chill, play this cool. He’s done this song and dance before. You always wait three days before you call again.This time is different.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/) :) Come say hi!

They’ve only just met. Had their first date yesterday. Dean should keep his chill, play this cool. He’s done this song and dance before. You always wait three days before you call again. It is unwritten code, to not look too desperate.

And usually Dean’s pretty good at this game. He’ll set a reminder on his phone so he knows when those three days have ticked by. Sometimes he still forgets. The reminder comes. He’s busy, will do it later. Never does.

This time is different. He can’t get Cas out of his mind. They’d had burgers and a few beers. Cas actually listened to him talk, asked questions about him, his job, and his family. He had follow up questions too. More, he stared at Dean like he cared about the answers.

Dean checks the reminder on his phone, but its only been eight hours from when Cas kissed him on his front porch and walked back to the bar to get his car. Dean lived close, and Cas, damn romantic, had insisted on walking him home.

It is nine in the morning. Dean has no chill. 

He paces in his living room, bare feet and wrinkled pajama pants. He barely slept at all. He tossed and turned, remembering Cas’s laugh, his eyes. The feel of his lips. The curve of his smile against Dean’s cheek.

It’s only three days. He can wait three days.

He waits three hours. He absolutely refuses to call before noon. It’s in poor taste. What if Cas slept in? It _is_ Sunday.

At 12:01 - he waits a minute, if he called at noon on the dot, it would be too obvious - Dean picks up his phone and finds Cas’s number. He holds his breath and hits call.

Cas picks up before the first ring ends. “Dean?” he says, a bit frantic, and Dean panics. Maybe Cas was in the middle of something.

“Uh, hey, Cas. Is it a bad time?”

“No, no. Of course not.” He coughs a little. When he comes back to the phone, his voice is slower, more relaxed. There’s a smile there, among the words. “I’m surprised.”

Dread takes hold, hot and ugly in Dean’s stomach. “Oh, I know I should have waited but -”

“No,” Cas says, and its firm. No room for argument. “I was worried you weren’t going to. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I…” His voice lowers, deep and enticing. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

Bad feelings instantly vanish. Only good things left, with Cas.

“Yeah,” Dean says, a touch breathless.

“I’m glad you called,” Cas says.

To hell with waiting three days. “Me, too.”


End file.
